Stockholm Syndrome
by Mizzy Forte
Summary: Todos tenemos un punto de quiebre, algunos son más fuertes que otros. Pero cuidado, cuando alcanzas ese punto debes estar preparado para lo peor, pues puedes desatar el infierno. Rock Lee es la persona más gentil del mundo; pero incluso el tiene un límite y Gaara está por conocer una faceta suya que nadie jamás ha visto. Quizás lo lamente antes de lo que cree.


**ADVERTENCIA:**

 _ **Esta historia contrasta algo con mi propio estilo. Sin duda alguna tiene mi toque personal de fluffy, pero también abundan las situaciones de peligro y amenaza, más hurt del que acostumbro. Siempre he detestado que el buen carácter y modales de Rock Lee sean tomado como evidencia suficiente para convertirlo en un pasivo tonto y "abusable", siendo que todos tenemos un límite de paciencia. Me pregunto entonces ¿Cómo sería el límite de Lee? No estoy segura, esta es sólo una idea. No es un fanfic enternecedor ni de romance sútil y gradual, habla sobre lo que pasa cuando le colmas la paciencia a alguien y no sabes parar. Es una historia que deseaba narrar y estoy satisfecha con su evolución. Gracias por leer.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. La confrontación.**

* * *

 _Y volaremos, y caeremos y arderemos_

 _Esta es la última vez que te abandono_

 _Y esta,_

 _Es la última vez que te olvido_

 _Mira las estrellas_

 _Deja que la esperanza arda en tus ojos_

 _Entonces_

 _Amaremos, y odiaremos y moriremos juntos…_

* * *

\- Gaara-san… Tú me gustas… – susurró una titubeante y delicada voz femenina, rompiendo de esa manera el largo e incómodo silencio. El mencionado cerró los ojos al intanste. Maldiciendo el tener que oír esas estruendosas e incómodas palabras; pero testarudo a responder, como siempre. Aquella fue una situación que la joven mujer frente a él aprovecho para continuar, pese a que sentía su pecho palpitar con mayor rapidez y sus manos temblar ante lo que tenía en mente – Me has gustado desde hace tanto que… Hasta podría decirse que he llegado a amarte Gaara-san, yo en verdad te amo –

Eso había sido más que suficiente…

El mencionado desvió el rostro con lentitud, prestando escasa, o más bien nula atención a la adorable chica frente a él. Era de la misma clase que él. Una mujer linda ciertamente, pero cuyo encanto era por mucho superado y derrocado ante su exasperante nerviosismo e incorregible debilidad. Temblaba de una manera irritante y hablaba titubeante de todo, como si él fuera a hacerle alguna clase de daño.

Y pese a sus palabras de devoto afecto, de redención y enamoramiento que sólo una colegiala puede sentir, era claro que le temía. Incluso que se sentía incómoda frente a él. En otras palabras, no era ni mínimamente agradable.

Nada le repudiaba tanto a Gaara como el hecho de inspirar temor.

Al menos, así era ahora.

Se habían citado en el patio principal del colegio, justo después de la última clase. Si bien para Gaara no era más que una simple cortesía, ahora mismo hubiera preferido la más aburrida de las clases que encontrarse en aquella situación. Por supuesto habría adivinado las intenciones de la chica de cualquier manera, pero no tenía más remedio que acceder a verse con ella, le gustara o no. Su familia había insistido hasta el cansancio con aquello de la "amabilidad" y sin más opción, se había encontrado con ella al finalizar el día en el colegio. No era lo común que las mujeres tomaran la iniciativa en situaciones como aquella, pero tratándose de Sabaku no Gaara, las cosas eran un tanto diferentes. La jovencita frente a él se habría sorprendido de saber que aquel chico de cabellos rojizos que supuestamente "amaba", había pasado una buena parte de su vida escolar escuchando declaraciones y cumplidos muy similares a ese. No era la primera ni tampoco sería la última, de eso podía tener la seguridad.

-Gaara-san, yo… - Pero esta vez, el chico Sabaku no estaba dispuesto a escucharle. Había oído más que suficiente.

-No me interesa – Dijo tajantemente y esbozo una mueca de extremo cansancio, hundiendo los dedos en sus mechones de intenso color carmín. Estaba inimaginablemente agotado, quería terminar con todo eso de una buena vez, importándole poco cuan grosero o cruel pudiese parecer, mucho menos los cálidos sentimientos de su compañera.

-Gaara-san… - La chica se congelo ante la crudeza de sus palabras, tal parecía que apenas y la había escuchado. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en el rudo rechazo del Sabaku. Sin darle tiempo a una reacción acertada, el chico ojiverde se puso de pie, colgándose su mochila y dirigiéndole una última mirada.

-Lo siento - susurró más por costumbre que por realmente sentir algo, dándole la espalda a la joven y saliendo del colegio lo más rápido que le era posible. En verdad necesita salir de ahí.

Sabaku no Gaara poseía una vida que la gran mayoría de las personas codiciarían. Habiendo nacido en el medio de una familia acomodada. Misma donde el joven de cabellera rojiza y fríos ojos aguamarina, no había enfrentado nunca ninguna clase de dificultad; siempre rodeado de comodidades ilimitadas, con personas a su eterno servicio y cuidado. Eso sin embargo lo había convertido en la clase de persona que no estaba consciente de lo que ocurría en el resto del mundo. Su noble posición lo hacía interesante, sin embargo más allá de esa figura de elegancia y empoderamiento, había más cosas que el dinero. Cosas que lo hacían irresistible para la mayoría de las jovencitas. Era además de eso, un joven realmente brillante. Conocido de sobra por poseer un talento natural para el colegio y las artes; sobre todo estas últimas. Un estudiante destacado desde sus primeros años, tan deslumbrante académicamente que había superado sin esfuerzo alguno a sus hermanos mayores, y con un talento sublime para el piano.

Quizás de haber sido solo eso, el chico no habría tenido grandes problemas. No obstante, Gaara poseía algo adicional, algo que quizás no deseaba y que era irónicamente, era envidiable para el resto de las personas. Entrecerró los ojos, pensando en ello, recordando que la mayoría de quienes se aproximaban a él, lo hacían por esa superficial razón. Su excepcional belleza.

Gaara se detuvo bruscamente analizando ese último detalle. En cierta forma, era lo que más odiaba de sí mismo…

Empujados por su poco frecuente atractivo, llamaba la atención de la mayoría de las personas. No era lo más común ver a una persona de rojo cabello y ojos esmeraldas en Japón, tampoco lo era alguien con esa palidez de piel y semblante de total seriedad. Eran rasgos finos que le concedían un encanto particular, delicado, atrayente para cualquiera, indistintamente de su sexo. Hombres y mujeres se aproximaban a él, deseosos de ser más cercanos al chico tan inusual. Y era en buena parte, el causante de situaciones similares a la que había pasado instantes antes. Chicas que se aproximaban a él, creyéndose locas de amor por él, confesando sentimientos que probablemente aún no conocían.

-Ni siquiera saben de lo que hablan… - entrecerró sus ojos verdes, pensando detenidamente en esas palabras que con tanta frecuencia escuchaba. Eran jovencitas como aquellas, las que habían hecho que el joven Sabaku terminara hastiado de las relaciones con otras personas, volviéndose casi un ermitaño. Froto su nuca, mirando el reloj en su muñeca y viendo que casi eran las cinco de la tarde – Tengo que irme… - susurró antes de que una voz ajena le llamara.

-¡Oe! ¡Gaara! –

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, frotando sus sienes y suplicando por un poco de sosiego. De verdad quería llegar a casa. Miro tras de sí, y no pudo evitar un gesto de extrema inconformidad al mirar un par de compañeros tras él.

-Saliendo tarde como siempre - murmuró un alumno un año mayor que el. Se acerco a pasos cortos, mirando tras de ellos – Y por lo que veo, rechazaste a otra pretendiente ¿Eh? Que lástima, esta de verdad era linda– La expresión de enojo del Sabaku fue mayor esta vez, destestando que se entrometieran en su vida.

-A mi parece que Gaara-san hizo bien. Las chicas de este colegio sólo te hacen perder el tiempo- se acercó al ojiverde, apoyándose sobre uno de sus hombros – Quizás a Gaara-san nisiquiera le interesan las mujeres -

El hecho de asistir a una escuela particular no era tan malo realmente. Eran la clase de personas que asistían ahí, lo que hacía el colegio tan agobiante para el joven pelirrojo. Personas desagradables como aquellos compañeros. Realmente aborrecía a los de su tipo. Eran orgullosos e impertinentes, y lo peor de todo, sentía que cada día que pasaba con ellos, terminaba tomando más de sus defectos, por lo que un día quizás, terminaría siendo igual a esos chicos.

-Ya basta ustedes dos – agregó otra voz, esta vez femenina - ¿No saben lo que es la discreción acaso? –

Ambos chicos miraron a la jovencita tras ellos. Su largo cabello castaño, ojos grises y expresión la hacían inconfundible. Era probablemente la única chica del colegio con quien Gaara tenía la confianza de hablar abiertamente y su presencia era un alivio para el chico de cabellos rojizos.

-Sari – susurró el pelirrojo con voz impasible, a la vez que se acercaba a ella – Tardaste… -

-¡Sumimasen Gaara! – La joven río un poco, mirando a los chicos que instantes antes molestaran al Sabaku – Tenemos una cita. Y para variar lo hice esperar demasiado - susurró antes de estrechar la mano del ojiverde y salir del colegio, lejos de la mirada de los impresionados chicos – Vaya… con esta deben ir como diez veces – murmuró la joven de cabello castaño a la vez que reprendía al pelirrojo – Gaara – susurró soltando su mano - ¿Cuántas veces necesito hacerme pasar por tu enamorada eh? Y sólo para salvarte de idiotas como esos -

El ojiverde negó lentamente sin terminar de entender a la castaña. Si bien Sari era la única chica que podía decirse su amiga, eso era por ser la única que no tenía interés de otro tipo en Gaara. Era directa, fuerte e incluso linda, pero incapaz de expresar sus emociones más profundas. La jovencita se encontraba perdidamente enamorada del hermano mayor de Gaara, Kankurou. Sin embargo; aún era demasiado tímida como para confesárselo. Al igual que el resto de su familia, Gaara era en extremo celoso de quienes se acercaban a sus hermanos. Sari no obstante, parecía del tipo de persona que el toleraría bien. Le agradaba la idea de que fuera novia de su hermano.

-¿Cuándo hablaras con Kankurou? – Indagó el pelirrojo –Te has demorado en hacerlo, creí que estabas enamorada-

Una leve sonrisa atraveso los labios de la chica, mirándolo de modo divertido. Era un hecho que Gaara seguia siendo un niño, tal vez con el tiempo entendería que las cosas no eran tan simples.

\- El momento llegará. Pero no es ahora – jugó un poco con su cabello –

\- No te demores – repusó al instante el chico de ojos verdes – Recuerda que Kankurou termina el instituto este año. Y pronto se irá al extranjero – Contrario a lo esperado, Sari rio dulcemente.

-Lo sé – la hermosa chica entrecerró los ojos, cambiando el tema rápidamente - Bueno, yo me voy por aquí – susurró alegre la castaña– Recuerda que mañana debes llegar antes ¿Deacuerdo? –

El joven Sabaku asintió, despidiéndose de la chica y tomando la avenida contraria a la que Sari había elegido. Como era de esperarse en una persona tan nerviosa, Gaara contemplo el reloj de su muñeca nuevamente, y una mueca surco su rostro. No podía creer el tiempo que le había quitado todo aquello. De no ser por Sari, probablemente seguiría escuchando las conversaciones tontas de sus compañeros. Suspiró, pensando que lo más factible era tomar un pequeño atajo a casa, pese a la insistencia de sus hermanos de no hacerlo. Lo pensó un par de segundos y sin más se adelanto un par de calles a las que normalmente tomaba.

Sería una decisión que lamentaría.

* * *

Entreabrió los ojos, siendo necesario que los cerrara casi de inmediato. La luz del sol había golpeado con todo su desabrimiento el rostro del pelirrojo. Si bien no era la primera vez que despertaba en esas condiciones. Supo sin embargo, que algo andaba mal cuando intentara moverse y sintiera un agudo dolor en el costado.

-¿Pero qué…? –

¿Desde cuándo el cuerpo le dolía tanto por las mañanas? La cabeza parecía quererle estallar en esos instantes, mientras una oleada de ardor se ceñía sobre sus ojos y las piernas se le acalambraban. Sólo cuando pudo entreabrir un poco más sus ojos verdes, lo noto.

Aquella no era su casa.

Intento levantarse, siendo detenido nuevamente por ese dolor y cayendo aparatosamente. Trato un par de veces más, antes de realmente poder erguir el rostro; respirando con dificultad y apoyándose contra la primera pared que pudo hallar, mirando desconcertado a su alrededor.

Era en una habitación grande. Un departamento quizás, la pregunta era, ¿El departamento de quién? Pensó en sus compañeros ¿Naruto? Quizás había ido a dar a la casa del rubio como en tantas ocasiones… incluso tal vez el de Uchiha. Fue una idea sin embargo, que tuvó que descartar de inmediato. Observó a su alrededor detenidamente, notando las delgadas cortinas blancas, escasos y despostillados muebles, las paredes corroídas y el viento que le acariciaba el rostro; filtrado a través de las ventanas entreabiertas del lugar. Ciertamente no era el departamento de un joven del colegio.

Solo entonces, fue cuando notó que aún traía puesto el uniforme del colegio. Aunque no en las mejores condiciones. Miro su suéter en el suelo, la camisa desalineada y el resto de su ropa sucia y maltratada. Metió las manos temblorosamente en el pantalón, encontrando en el su cartera intacta, algo de dinero desperdigado entre los bolsillos, sus llaves y su reloj de bolsillo. Lo único que faltaba era su teléfono. Parecía de lo más improbable y ridículo que un ladrón tomase su celular dejando el dinero, la cartera con tarjetas y en su muñeca su finísimo reloj. Sólo un ladrón muy tonto no lo habría tomado. Así que definitivamente no había sido asaltado.

El cuerpo le dolía horrorosamente, pero no estaba atado, tampoco vendado o amordazado. Así que la probabilidad de un secuestro era baja. Pero de no ser así ¿Qué rayos había ocurrido? Miro la fecha y hora en su reloj. Sólo había pasado un día. Quiso recordar, pero en su mente solo había imágenes borrosas y difusas. Siluetas que no le decían nada.

Se había levantado temprano, vestido, y enlistado para acudir al colegio. Una que a decir verdad, detestaba. Su padre había insistido que lo mejor para él era la escuela de paga donde Temari y Kankurou, sus hermanos, habían asistido. Y pese a la rotunda negativa de Gaara, no había tenido más remedio que asentir obedientemente a su padre y asistir a ese lugar. Había estado con los compañeros del colegio, salido temprano y se había visto con aquella chica de la clase. Después había hablado con aquellos chicos, con Sari y sin perder tiempo se había encaminado a su casa… Y…

Sus recuerdos llegaban hasta ahí.

-Tengo que ir a casa… - murmuró el ojiverde sintiendo como su abdomen comenzaba a doler más. Se movió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, apoyándose en las desgastadas paredes y deteniéndose algunos segundos cuando sintiera su cuerpo a punto de desplomarse – Por fin… - Susurró aliviado al alcanzar la puerta. No importaba donde estuviera ni como había llegado ahí, una vez en la calle solo tenia que buscar un taxi y pronto estaría en casa. Giro impaciente el pomo de la puerta, sólo para notar que estaba cerrada con llave - ¿Qué? No puede ser… – Giró repetidas veces la misma, viendo con horror como la perilla no cedía. Pensando poco en el dolor, el pelirrojo soltó su costado, y usando ambas manos intento vencer la misma puerta, sin que esta retrocediera ni un milímetro. Nada. Forcejeo algunos instantes más contra aquella vieja perilla en vano. Pronto no obstante, perdió la paciencia, empujando y golpeando la puerta, consiguiendo únicamente lastimarse un poco más con ello - ¡Demonios! – gritó con desesperación al ver que no tenía la fuerza para vencer el portón, y asestando un último golpe inútil a la misma.

Atrapado…

Se apoyo sobre la única salida, resbalando hasta el suelo y respirando agitadamente. Estaba solo, herido y postrado en el suelo, sin ninguna otra persona a la vista ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y cómo había llegado ahí? Se levanto con enorme dificultad, apoyando una mano en la pared y sosteniendo sus costillas con la otra, el dolor era intenso y comenzaba a pensar que quizás tenía algún hueso roto. Cerró los ojos con desesperación, sin entender nada, tal vez incluso sin querer pensar.

-Pierdes tu tiempo tratando de salir – susurró una voz a sus espaldas - ¿Por qué no mejor te relajas un poco? -

Gaara miró rápidamente tras de sí ¿En qué momento había aparecido otra persona? Observó extrañado tras de si, donde la inoportuna persona le contemplaba con escalofriante tranqulidad –Pero que… - El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo al notar que la persona que lo acompañaba, era un chico también. Quizás de su edad. Mismo que le miraba desde el otro extremo de la habitación ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?

-¿Quién eres tú? – Cuestionó el Sabaku sin dejar de lado su típica altanería - ¿Dónde estoy? –

Y como si no hubiese escuchado una sola pregunta, el desconocido se aproximó al pelirrojo, ofreciendo un plato con comida.

-¿Por qué no comes algo? – dijo, y ante la total sorpresa del pelirrojo se aproximo con excesiva confianza– Estás aquí desde ayer, seguramente tienes hambre -

Gaara entrecerró los ojos, mirando con cuidado al chico frente a él. Era delgado, aunque no débil. Poco más alto que él mismo. Con lacio y negro cabello dispuesto en un inusual peinado. Sus ojos eran grandes, del mismo tono oscuro que su cabello, con gruesas cejas adornaban su rostro. El chico Sabaku estaba por preguntarle nuevamente quien era él, cuando el plato antes ofrecido le fue aproximado.

-Sino comes algo te enfermeras Gaara-san – susurró el aparente desconocido y una extraña sonrisa cruzo su rostro cuando el pelirrojo mirara desconfiadamente el platillo– Despreocúpate, la comida es inofensiva. Yo mismo la hice. Mira – dijo antes de tomar un poco y comerla - ¿Ves? Totalmente segura -

-¿Quién eres…? – Pregunto nuevamente el ojiverde, ignorando de las acciones del otro - ¿Qué hago aquí? –

El chico pelinegro suspiró. Si era sincero, Gaara no le resultaba tan desagradable. A pesar de ser el clásico y arrogante joven adinerado; que miraba con altivez al resto de las personas. Aún así, algo en él le resultaba interesante, no parecía tan común. Respiro y le miró tranquilo, tratando de ganarse un poco de su confianza. Iba a necesitarla.

-¿No es bastante obvio? – Replico el mayor, tomando otro bocado del obento y mirándolo seriamente, mientras rondaba alrededor del pelirrojo –Soy un delincuente, muy peligroso por cierto – murmuro con una sonrisa atrozmente gentil, tanto que provocaba escalofrios – Y tú, Sabaku-san. Estás secuestado -

Continuará.


End file.
